This invention generally relates to cartons for packaging books and the like, having triangularly shaped closure ends which provide protection for the enclosed book.
The present invention is an improvement over the carton disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,783, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein. While the carton disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,783 has proved satisfactory, the improved carton of this invention can be erected on inexpensive machines which provide for parallel side gluing only. With the carton of this invention, gluing of the front part of the carton, as in the carton disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,783, can be avoided and less expensive machinery can be used in erecting and packing the carton.
As with the carton disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,783, the carton of this invention can be easily opened without damaging the carton and is easily reclosable after the carton has been opened and the contents have been removed and examined. These features are important to those who send goods such as books, records and the like to end users who may return the goods if they so desire. Thus, it is not only important to provide a carton which protects the goods when they are sent to the end user, but it is also important to provide a carton in which the goods can be easily repackaged by the end user and also to provide a repackaged carton which will protect the goods during transit.